The Kitsune Becomes The Predator
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. It was suppose to be a mission to take his mind off of Sasuke for a few days, a simple C-Ranked mission, but now it's practically his first C-Rank mission all over again, minus the tyrant. Now he's facing an alien hunter, having no clue why it was hunting him, after a few days, he now has another after him, only this one his hunting for something else. Up For Adoption.


**I've decided to bring back an idea that I had to delete due to it being too short, hopefully someone will be interested in this.**

 **The Kitsune Becomes The Predator**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Forest 3 Days From Konoha**

It was only suppose to be an easy mission, a simple C-Rank one at best, deliver a scroll to a neighbouring village, at least 4 days travel from Konoha, Tsunade gave him this mission as a means of giving him a little down time from the usual missions he usually takes, it wasn't bad at the start, he arrived on time too hand the scroll, he didn't stay in the village for long, since he wanted to get back to relax, not wanting to think about bringing back Sasuke for a while, since pervy-sage explained that it wouldn't be good to have the Uchiha on the brains all the time, of course he tried to deny it, but then Jiraiya goes and tells him that if he continues people will think he fancied the Uchiha, after that Naruto followed what Jiraiya said about having a break, minus being a pervert.

But now, after all of that, his first solo-mission, given to him to take his mind off of Sasuke, he was being chased by something, before he travelled he entered Sage-mode, wanting to see if he could get back to Konoha earlier than before, which allowed him to sense someone following him, he couldn't quite tell who it was, since they felt like a kind of blur, almost like something was cloaking them.

"Well this is another mess that my luck has gotten me in to, my first ever mission outside the village ended up being an A-Rank Mission instead of a C-Rank, then the Chunnin Exams I ended up facing that Snake Orochimaru, geez, I think someone really enjoys my missions becoming B's and high, AND I CERTAINLY KNOW WHAT 'B' STANDS FOR!"

The blond haired, blue-eyed, whisker-marked, orange wearing teen, Naruto Uzumaki yelled out in frustration, he quickly jumps away from his hiding place, seeing as something shot towards him in a bright flash of light, during his jump, Naruto threw a chakra-coated kunai, aiming for the place the blast came from, he managed to spot the slight blur outline of a tall figure, (Predator camouflage.) bending down quickly to get out of the way of the kunai.

Unfortunately, for the being, Naruto's kunai hit the thing that was blasting at him, due to the wind-chakra covering the kunai, it sliced the blaster right down the middle, causing sparks to come out of it, which caused the being to growl towards it, seeing the damage made by the knife, the hidden being quickly removed the blaster and threw it away, as it landed there came a loud whirling sound from it, before it suddenly exploded, seeing the object explode caused Naruto to feel kinda glad he got rid of the thing.

Though what Naruto wasn't glad for was the humanoid being suddenly roared in anger, "Oh great, I made him angry by destroying his toy!"

Before Naruto knew it, a net was launched at him, luckily he dived out of the way, looking towards the net Naruto's eyes widened, the net was digging into a tree, but it didn't stop there, the net was tightening around the tree, digging into it, showing diamond-shaped marks where the netting was cutting into, "(gulp!) G-Glad I moved out of the way from that thing!"

Before he knew it, something crashed into him, being distracted by the net, Naruto was now grappling with the being, but due to the size difference, Naruto was picked up and flung into a tree, causing the tree to break on impact, the being moved it's arm towards the other, turning off the camouflage-mode, seeing as his prey knew he was hunting him, may as well face him head on.

Naruto started getting up, moaning in pain at his back injury, thankful that Sakura hurt more than that, especially when she was angry, looking towards the being that attacked, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. (A.N. Pretty much the same type of Yautja from Predator II movie, I don't want to go into such details.)

The size of the masked being standing before Naruto was staggering, "No wonder you use that camo-thing to hide yourself with, given the size of ya!"

The hunter turned his head towards Naruto in a slight growl, his dreadlocks moving with him, making for an intimidating sight, but Naruto wasn't one for being intimidated, moving his back from side to side, not taking his eyes from giant before him, Naruto felt something click into place, the two humanoids were having a stare-down, waiting for the other to make the first move, or for something to start them off.

Slowly in front of them a leaf floated down, both beings tensing their muscles, getting ready for their clash, nether noticing the leaf touching the floor, making the unannounced signal for them to charge at each other, Naruto going low, aiming for the masked hunter's stomach, his opponent trying to use his strength against him, but Naruto kept dodging, using his speed and smaller stature to get in to the alien's guard, though it felt like Naruto was hitting a stomach made of iron, rolling out of the way of a grab, Naruto quickly jumped back on his feet, once getting a basic idea of the creature's weakness, Naruto ran back into the fray.

Charging chakra into his fist to strengthen his punch, and trying not to cause any bones to be broken, the blond ninja found an opening, hitting the alien just below the ribs and armour, causing the alien to lurch forward, holding his chest area, due to the mask all you can hear is a muffled choking sound, just before Naruto could remove his fist, the being knocked him away with his arm.

The alien started to quickly remove his mask, almost like he was struggling to breath, Naruto was sitting up holding the area where he was hit, the moment the mask was off and on the ground, the alien began puking a light green/yellow luminescent blood, showing Naruto had done amazing damage to it, once the blood was out of his throat, the alien looked towards Naruto, showing Naruto his face. (A.N. We all know what a male Yautja's face looks like, no point in describing it.)

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Okay, you're definitely not human!" (A.N. I was about to do the classic quote from the movies, but I don't think Naruto would say it.)

The mandibles on the creature's face clicked together slightly, it's blood trickling down the side of it's mouth, then it opened wide in a loud roar, charging back towards Naruto, on instinct, Naruto rolled out of the way, during his roll Naruto created favourite jutsu in his hand, charging forward as the creature turns towards him, Naruto forces the jutsu into the creature's unarmoured chest, with a yell, "RASENGAN!"

Making the alien's eyes widen, leaning slightly over Naruto's outstretched arm, suddenly the alien coughed up copious amount of blood, some of it going down Naruto's side, Naruto's headband knocked from his head by the alien.

Slowly the alien started collapsing to it's knees, Naruto seeing this couldn't help but have some respect to the creature, the blond ninja helped the alien lay on it's back, showing at least some compassion towards a worthy foe, granted Naruto won by his rasengan, but for such a being to stand toe to toe with him in a fight, with Naruto using only so much chakra, since he didn't want to damage his fist by overpowering them, it was still amazing.

Naruto standing up, moves towards the creature's mask, he picks it up and looks at it, sure he may want to take it as a souvenir from his fight, but Naruto wasn't like that, moving towards the alien once more, Naruto shows him the mask, the alien struggling to reach for it, Naruto meeting him half-way.

Naruto took a knee, passing the mask to the alien, allowing the mask to rest on the aliens chest, Naruto leans back, straightening himself up, showing respect, Naruto nods towards the creature, the creature nodding back, showing that the two respected and fought with honour.

The dying alien grabs a large broken finger from it's belt, lifting it towards Naruto, with Naruto wondering what the alien was doing, before Naruto knew it, the alien grabbed him, using his strength to hold Naruto close enough for what needed to be done.

Before Naruto could pull away, he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his forehead, he was starting to struggle trying to get away, but the alien had a strong grip, even as he was dying, once finished with it's marking, it let Naruto go, allowing Naruto to fall on his butt, holding his forehead in pain, though due to the acid, instead of just healing, it left a scar, showing that Naruto had been blooded. (A.N. Not sure if it's the same from Xenomorph type of thing.)

Once Naruto was feeling better, granted he now had a scar on his forehead, the alien nods his head, showing Naruto that what the alien did was part of it's culture, looking towards the creature's forehead, Naruto noticed a scar-mark on it too, " _I'll have to see a mirror or something to see if my mark is the same._ "

At that moment, the alien released it's last breath, it's eyes closing a moment later, Naruto closes his eyes and leans his head forward, in a slight prayer towards his fallen advisory.

As Naruto stands up, moving towards his headband, he was about to start digging a grave, that is until he was surrounded by a group of the same species, making Naruto worry, granted he managed to survive and kill one of them, but there was no way he could take all of them, standing before him, a group of them moved aside, letting what Naruto would guess was the leader.

The leader looks towards their fallen warrior, showing the injures and bruising he got in this hunt, the leader then looks towards Naruto, eyeing the mark on Naruto's head, which tells the elder that the young warrior before him fought and earned the mark with honour, looking back towards the fallen, the leader grunts, allowing the others to carry the fallen warrior with them.

As the group of aliens were leaving, the leader looks back at Naruto, then he moves towards the boy, holding out his lance, giving it a squeeze, the lance shortened, " **Take it!** "

Looking towards the leader, Naruto was surprised that the leader could talk, if only slightly gargled, not wanting to seem rude, Naruto holds out his hand, accepting the lance before him, bowing his head in respect to the warrior, the leader gave a slight smile, though it was difficult with the mandibles, with that, the leader left as well.

Showing Naruto an invisible spaceship, taking off, Naruto was in a state of shock, "Holy crap, I just fought an alien, won, and I got a souvenir from an alien leader, the guys at home will never believe this!"

Once he placed the lance on his back, the unpredictable ninja began moving, collecting his headband and placing it on his forehead, covering the mark a bit.

 **Space**

What Naruto didn't notice was that during his fight, someone was watching, using the screen to see how the fight went, this being was taller than the Yautjas Naruto "met," there was also a glaring difference between them as well, that being the feminine build, along with a pair of big mammary glands, showing that she was a female of the species. (A.N. Look at the cover for an idea of what she looks like.)

Her eyes became slightly narrowed at the human that defeated one of their own, purring slightly in intrigue, wondering at such a being, having such honour that the fallen warrior marked him, along with the elder passing him his lance, she couldn't express how interesting the teen was, along with that strange energy that he used to finish the fight, though to see Naruto passing the Warrior his mask, along with saying a final prayer, by the looks of things, she became more and more curious towards Naruto.

Her arms were crossed over her mammary glands, having a puzzled look on her face, she then freezes the image and zooms in on Naruto, wondering what sort of being he was, not gaining any answers from the image, she growls in frustration, hitting the wall next to the console.

Having now realised that she couldn't gain an answer from just glaring at the image, she takes a copy of the image with her, hoping that possibly one of the female elders would have some answers for her puzzlement.

Never knowing that her's and Naruto's path may cross each other, next time she visits earth.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, the remake of my Naruto/Predator Crossover, with Naruto gaining a female Yautja's interest, will there be a fight or will something else happen between them.**

 **Also when it comes to fighting, Naruto is quite an honourable guy, since he doesn't truly fight all out until he needs to.**

 **As for the pairing(s) It would be Naruto/Yautja female, as the main, if anyone wants a harem it's their choice.**

 **Hopefully someone will be interested in adopting this idea.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Aliens/Predators.**


End file.
